Talk:Terezi Pyrope
I added a note about how her blindness corresponds to her zodiac theme. The symbology association runs as thus: Libra -> scales ->justice -> blind women. If anyone can think of a better way to phrase that then be my guest. 05:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Libra>Scales>Blind Justice? Make appropriate sense. It's OK I guess. By the way, sign next time. -- Bommster 14:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Mirror Image Should it be noted that CG and GC are practically mirror images just of a different gender?MrChemyCal 19:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) This would suggest that the DNA idea is sound. In that case, you'd have to prove that other names are affected by this as well. GT and TG - John's old name and Dave then would have to be differently gendered, which they are not. above: G and T don't go together. as so: C=G G=C A=T A=U T=A T DOES NOT EQUAL U. Kay? (mrchemycal) You can note it, but I don't know if it really means anything. Kbmr 19:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case, can you draw any conclusions from your DNA rage? Kbmr 12:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I can't see anything. ---- Where did the image of GC with the shoes come from? I've never seen an image of her standing up. Wondering the same thing. Also, I am deeply in love with this troll, and thats really all there is to say on the matter 17:45, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ...? After John avoids his death, GC seems to have since shown remorse for her actions and claimed she felt awful for 'killing' him; even helping him through the second gate into the Land of Light and Rain to earn his trust. Whether this is yet ''another trolling attempt remains to be seen, although according to Rose this has caused a serious fuck up in the game which may cause them to fail unless they fix it somehow.'' When the hell did Rose say this? I don't think anybody has said anything like this in reference to that specific thing. Majutsukai 04:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Strife Specibus Probably canekind? Since she carries a cane of the type typically used by the blind (best seen on this recent page) and canekind was on the Kind Abstrata recognizer 20:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That's the most popular theory, yeah. But a theory is just a theory. Majutsukai 02:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd be willing to believe either that or knifekind (wild theory based off the knife Here )--Judgericand 03:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Not all of the Strife Specibi have been shown in the Kind Abstrata, Gamzee's clubkind isn't in there. Golfclubkind is, but that is not what he has. -Loverdesang 4:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) And canekind has been confirmed. Drunken Lemur 22:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Kernelsprite It would seem to me that all the trolls will have some animal they will prototype their kernelsprite with. Something at least that has something to do with their zodiac sign. I believe Terezi will have some sort of lizard/dragon seeing as the lizard is a libra animal, and from the fact that she has an affinity for dragons and scales. I was at first thinking it would be a bird, and the house in the trees (epic!) would have helped that theory, but now I'm leaning towards lizards. - Loverdesang 4:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah if you look at this picture you can clearly see some prototyped imps with wings and tails, indicating some sort of prototyping with a dragon. (Also there are some 4-eyed crab-protoyped imps in that picture). Moss. 09:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Why is there so much speculation going on on this page? We have the forums for that. O.o I think the discussion page is for discussion of the article. Majutsukai 21:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I have yet to grace the forums with my illustrious personage, hence the discussion page acts as a good sounding board for ideas that may or may not end up in the article. Moss. 20:29, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Synesthesia? Would she actually be characterized as having Synesthesia? Synesthesia is the experience of two concurrent senses even though one is absent. Terezi's "condition" is more like experiencing single senses in ways that are physically impossible (light is not sensed through one's tongue or nose). ---dky 17:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I've always considered synesthesia to be due to crossing over of senses in the brain, ie. receiving signals from the ears in the area of the brain responsible for vision, hence being able to "see" sound. Terezi therefore fits this diagnosis of synesthesia. Moss. 20:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No, that's wrong. dky is right, what Terezi has is NOT synesthesia. Yes, some people with synesthesia are able to "see" sound, but they still have to have both their sense of hearing and sight to do so. If someone with synesthesia was able to taste colors, like Terezi, they'd have to be able to see as well. There's some "crossing over", as you put it--the signals recieved when seeing colors cross over into taste--but this doesn't mean the person is using their sense of taste to perceive colors. They're just receiving feedback in a sense separate from the one doing the actual perceiving. What Terezi does is not physically possible, and definitely not synesthesia. Well, if it isn't Synesthesia, is there even a word to describe her condition? I kinda need to know, its for a book I'm writing. 04:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :There isn't a word to describe her ability, the best way to describe it would be as a fictional form of synesthesia, Heroes (as in the TV show if you ever saw it) had a person with a similar ability to Terezi where they could see sound (despite being deaf) and I think the name given to the ability was enhanced synesthesia. The Light6 04:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I do have synesthesia, and trust me Terezi does not have synesthesia. Symbol?? Why is her symbol there, I thought it wa agreed that only God Tier trolls/kids would get them. :I don't know who made that rule, but Terezi has been pretty well-associated with her mind symbol in recent updates. So... why not? --DarthEinstein 23:06, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Terezi crying Can we add her from this page to her infobox, or do we not add things like that? I am the wizard its me 11:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :We don't add things like that. The Light6 12:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. That's what I thought. I am the wizard its me 12:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 413 Is it just me who noticed that Terezi's numeral-letter replacements correspond with the ìmportant numeral? MadHatter121 18:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I think we noticed that months ago, friend. experimentalDeity 19:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Only the page makes no reference to it. I looked up and down but no sight of it. MadHatter121 19:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) 413 does though. Chezrush 19:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Her infobox section talks about her quirk, and it links to 413. bitterLime 19:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Relationships Shouldn't her (probably unrequited) kismesitude with gamzee be added to the relations section in the infobox, considering she showed black feelings for him in the 5x showdown combo? 18:34, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :There is eternally ongoing debate about who the feelings shown in that flash refer to. I think the theory that seems most consistent with the known facts is that the trolls are trying to work out what Karkat's relationship with Gamzee is, not expressing their own feelings about Gamzee. So Terezi thinks it's kismesissitude, Kanaya attempts to auspicetise, and Sollux thinks it's vacillation – all of them turn out to be incorrect in their expectations Dead/Alive I know this hasn't been confirmed, but could Terezi be considered dead as of this point in time? Firstly, her text 'bubble' has been black (http://graveexcitement.tumblr.com/post/32356939480) Her eyes are constantly covered (Her eyes could be white) and her hood was pulled down in the second flash that introduced pre-scratch troll ancestors her hood was pulled down over her face. 23:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's an interesting theory, but we'd need more direct evidence before we recategorise her. Because while we could make a "speculated to be dead" section, we have a ridiculous variety of deadness attributes as it is RE relationship with Dave: :I highly doubt she is dead. The black bubble has been use before with characters who were alive at the time, such as Equius and Karkat. Also, why would she be dead? So far nothing has been revealed about anything that could have caused her death, and I don't think she'd be the type to kill herself. 21:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) : Is it possible to have this added to the to the section of her page, re: her relationship with Dave. When discussing Terezi's newly revealed kismesitude with Gamzee, Rose mentions that she is concerned for how Dave would take the fact that Terezi was dating somebody else "on the side", confirming (in conjunction to Terezi stating that Dave hadn't broken up with her), that the two are linked in some quadrant: matepspritship by elimination. And change the note in her infobox to confirmed. It seems almost foolish to continue denying it. Moxrox (talk) 08:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC)